wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrol Block
The Patrol Group is a voluntary militia which was established in the absence of the PRT. Lead by Captains, the Patrol Group provides backup or security detail for events and incidents relating to parahumans. The Patrol recruits high school students. These students can make a career out of working with the Group. Each group's captain is geographically assigned. Modus operandi Unlike PRT, Patrol members, despite being armed, are not expected to engage parahumans, but to ensure security of civilians and serve as police auxiliaries.You guys know the basics when it comes to capes, you can inform the cops if something comes up, you know her story, and you’ll be a few more people in uniform keeping the peace and giving protesters a little more reason to hang back. If it gets bad, any real danger, you back off. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Specifically near portals and on the frontier. The Patrol regularly sends people to distant settlements.The initial wave of trucks and cargo from the train began to flow from the station and out into Earth N. I’d seen the process before, but it had been as part of the Patrol block, and I’d usually had duties, or I’d been a part of the convoy. - excerpt from Torch 7.8 The Patrol tracks parahumans, which implies some independent intelligence gathering.They’d disappeared, they’d reappeared after Gold Morning, Sabrina back with her brother, and I knew about them because the patrol blocks were keeping tabs on them. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 The Patrol Group is popular with students that they are angry at the state of affairs between capes and civilians or seek positions of authority.An unfortunate share of the students were here because they were angry. Because the patrol block had been started up by some ex-PRT folk and Gilpatrick’s speech aside, a lot of people looked at the armor, looked at the guns, looked at how we touched on the power stuff and the portals, and connected the dots. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Even though students receive no pay until they have been with the Group for at least a year, the Group still received more recruits than they wanted or can use.We had more kids than we wanted or could use, even though we didn’t pay any wages until they’d been with us at least a year, and we did everything we could to keep them miserable. Powers were compelling. Too many had reasons for wanting to be here. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Structure The Patrol Groups are broken into geographical areas called Patrol BlocksI was keenly aware of Captain Marcial’s geographical position, as well. She was in charge of the patrol block from New Haven. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.6. Patrol Groups, groupings of Patrol Blocks, are lead by a Patrol Group Captain. Patrol Blocks are lead by a Patrol Block Captain. Each Patrol Block is made up of squads, and each squad is lead by a Squad Captain or a Junior Captain.“For those of you who’ve just joined us, my name is Victoria Dallon, and I’ll be your squad captain today.”- Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Administrators coordinate the various patrol blocks. Their integration with The City authorities is unspecified. History Background The group was established after the fall of the PRT by ex-PRT staff. Early-Ward As a member of the Patrol Group, Victoria acted as Squad Captain for security detail and support for an event at the Norfair Community Center. The event planned to announce a newly formed hero group. As the event was planning to get underway, a surprise attack by a mercenary group resulted in the non-lethal shooting of Fume Hood. Victoria was ousted as a Cape and asked to resign from the team. Post-Fallen fall Gilpatrick's patrol group offered assistance with the containment during the incident. Near the end of the fight, the Patrol group was seen detaining Ashley after she murdered Beast of Burden. The Patrol group backed Victoria up during her negotiation with the final standoff between the Crowleys. Afterward, they helped transport Mama Mathers into containment. After the Fallen retreated to Boston, Victoria pleaded with several local Patrol Groups lead by Bash, Marcial, and Gaymon to rally and pursue the retreating group. After a period of time, Marcial informed Victoria that the patrol group would not assist with the remaining Fallen.“We couldn’t come to a decision, so we talked to the administrators who coordinate the patrol blocks,” Captain Marcial answered me. “They said no.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.6 After Victoria's group received a tip from Tattletale and a Crowley brother that the Fallen planned 'something big', she entered one of the targeted stations. Here, Junior Captain Eads' squad was present and helped them take down the threat. Unfortunately it was not enough, as other stations were hit simultaneously and caused major havoc at portal points across The City. Post-Time Bubble Pop Patrol Block assisted heroic groups with extrajudicial banishment of uncontainable parahumans to another Earth. Post-Attack on Teacher Had a lot of work thanks to riots near the portals during the evacuation of The City.Sundown 17.x The Ice Breaks Patrol Block assisted Wardens in their anti-titan efforts, Radiation 18.2 including leading the charge into The Shardspace.Radiation 18.10 Ten patrol officers with dormant Corona Pollentias, including Gilpatrick, were tinker-linked by Lookout to Rain, allowing them to invade his dreamscape. Two of those officers, Valentin and Cox, were impersonated by Matryoshka and Bijou.Infrared 19.c All survived patrol officers acquired powers as a consequence of an attack by shard-guardian.When Gilpatrick came to the dream room, he and the others got connected up. I detached them, they all got powers. Except for the two infiltrators. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Members * Patrol Group Captains: Captain Bash * Patrol Block Captains: Captain Gilpatrick, Captain Marcial, Captain Gaymon, Karen Vick * Squad Captains: Victoria Dallon (until the community center incident), Jasper * Junior Captains: Junior Captain Eads during the portal incident in Boston.“All stations are evacuating for now,” Junior Captain Eads said. She’d eased up considerably, after her superiors had gotten the okay. “Trains are stopped, emergency staff is being called in. Heroes are in.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 * Squad members: Various young adults and students, such as Camisola. ** Diaz, Early, Bastian, Kelly, Hanson, Elaine Chapo, Roux. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Patrol Block